Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット ''Remiria Sukārett''o) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre Scarlet. Personality While she tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, Remilia is as childish as her appearance suggests. However, she is surprisingly polite. Her long lifetime has only served to make her prone to boredom and as a result she prizes anything she finds novel. In Silent Sinner in Blue she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, simply because the alternative would have been boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's odd whims (including numerous parties), though she does make an effort to appreciate and respect their patience. Remilia is respected by most youkai of Gensokyo and so she's said to have a charismatic personality. However, in reality this is only because of the fear they have for her kind. While she can act in an overblown and grandiose fashion, she usually only does it during incidents or for important matters. Otherwise, she tends to exhibit childish behaviour1. She enjoys novel things and isn't above playing along in silly games2 or allowing herself to be manipulated if it means staving off boredom. Her behaviour may be due to the fact she actually has the wisdom of a 500 year old being with the personality of a bratty child. Yet, it remains to be said that she has an overflowing and charming personality that even makes most fairies stick around as employees despite their freedom to leave at any time. LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy LOTM: Premageddon LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Flandre Scarlet Flandre Scarlet is Remilia's younger sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only time in an official work that they are depicted together is in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Sakuya Izayoi Sakuya Izayoi serves Remilia Scarlet as the Head Maid without question, a servitude with which no one knows why either trusts each other so much (Perfect Memento in Strict Sense gives the most popular theory). She follows Remilia's requests even when she knows it won't work, such as catching Lily White to catch Spring in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, because that's what her mistress wants. When Remilia playfully criticizes Sakuya for her failure to catch spring, she takes it in good stride and doesn't disagree. She will also do things for Remilia if Remilia doesn't even ask, like accompanying her in Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power. As stated in her profile, occasionally she's more a babysitter than a maid. She chastises Remilia in her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Immaterial and Missing Power victory quotes for sneaking out food or playing around too much. Patchouli Knowledge Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia's friend. In Perfect Cherry Blossom ending, Remilia called Patchouli Pache (パチェ). The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversation together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems (and to cause them), although it is uncertain if that means she's officially an employee or not. Regardless, Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them (such as causing a rainstorm to keep Flandre Scarlet confined to the Scarlet Devil Mansion when Flandre was trying to get out in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil). It is unknown how Patchouli came to live at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but she has been there for about one hundred years. Hong Meiling Hong Meiling is the gateguard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and thus an employee of Remilia's. Meiling serves her mistress faithfully and loyally (but not necessarily competently all the time), apologizing to her not-present mistress when she fails to defeat Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The only known depiction of an actual interaction between Meiling and Remilia in an official work is their win quotes to each other in Immaterial and Missing Power as well as Touhou Hisoutensoku, which depicts their interactions as a generally friendly one. Other interactions are stated in other works, however. Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Remilia likes to play pranks on Meiling quite often (the latest in the article being an order for Meiling to restore the garden to normal despite how Remilia knew it was beyond Meiling's ability to do so). Perfect Memento in Strict Sense also mentions that Remilia enjoys watching Meiling's duels with challengers at the gate. It is unknown how Meiling came to be under Remilia's employ or who hired her (an advertisement in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red shows that Sakuya Izayoi is the one currently in charge of hiring at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but that doesn't mean she was the one that hired Meiling). Hit Naoto Shirogane Kirei Kotomine Shirou Emiya Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Phosphora (Kid Icarus) Tohka Yatogami Shido Itsuka Medaka Kurokami Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Lord Death Spirit Albarn Odin (Highschool DxD) Beerus Whis Nagito Komaeda Kurumi Tokisaki Gallery Archer and Remilia.png|"Archer/Future Shirou Emiya and Remilia Scarlet" Beerus Whis Remilia and Sakuya.png|"Beerus Whis Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Scary Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Vampires Category:Non Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Magic Users Category:Sibling Category:Villains Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Undead Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Daveg502's favorite villains